RWBY LSSR: Night Falls
by Legion of Two
Summary: Not every hero's story is the same as a fairy-tale, some hero's have tragic beginnings. This is the beginning of Serin Cain, a butterfly loving tragic hero who will later change team LSSR forever.


THE BEGINNING

My name is Serin Cain. I used to be the leader of team SURG; Beacon-freshman class. My team was composed of Ulrich Vaughn, Ryder Nix, Galston Feer and myself. I honestly thought we were the best, but then that notion died when…actually let me start from the beginning before I get to that.

It started when I was about thirteen, I had my first encounter with one of them; the dark creatures. I thought it was a Beowolf but, I came to realize that it was something much worse.

I was with my parents, walking home from a play. My father was a carpenter and my mother a huntress. I always loved my mother more…don't know why. So, I acclaimed to be like her. I wanted to become a hunter and save the world…it was a naïve dream, one that I wish I'd never done. But I did, and that's basically where this story starts.

The creature appeared from the shadows and when my mother saw it, she had this look of fear and bewilderment. She muttered to herself something like "What is that?" and told me and my father to run.

My father grabbed my arm and started towards the exit of the theater. I watched helplessly as my mother was slaughtered almost instantly by this creature. I struggled against my father's grip, but managed to get away, I ran towards my mother's body and with her dying breath she told me she was proud of me and I was strong, but stupid for coming over. I held her hand in mine and as her hand fell to the floor, my father screamed my name and I looked up.

The creature's arms were literally blades and one of them was coming right down on me. I don't know how, but I managed to move fast enough to evade it and I grabbed my mother's sword. I was shaking so much that I almost dropped it.

Before I could do anything though, my father ran by me and threw a punch at the creature. His hand was swallowed by the creature's body and he couldn't break free. He met the same fate as my mother. I screamed and ran at the creature. The creature grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up.

"You seem strong young child. I have to ask, who were those people?" it asked.

"Those people were my family, my parents…and you took them away!" I screamed as I cut off the creature's arm; causing me to fall to the ground.

The creature looked stunned; how was I able to hurt it when my mother and father couldn't? The creature looked at me and this wicked smile appeared on its dark face. "You're dangerous…what did you do just now? How did you cut me?"

At the time, I didn't know and didn't feel like waiting to answer; I ran at the creature again and with one quick swing made a gash into his side. The creature gasped and jumped back. I can do this, I can kill it! I ran at the creature again and swung the sword and cut into its arm as it blocked.

"How are you doing that? Do have some kind of solidifying semblance?! Interesting." I didn't know what that was at the time, I doubt anybody knew. I since found that it's my trait, my semblance; my mother had it as well.

The creature held out its hand, "How about a deal?" it asked.

"A deal" I asked in response.

The creature held out its hand. The creature nodded and told me that he would bring back my parents if he could, so long as I allowed him to have my body. I agreed without a second thought; I was stupid. The creature faded into my body and I couldn't breathe. My body burned and my vision began to blur. The creature fled using my body; my parents' bodies never budged. I'd give up anything to have them back; and I did.

I could see the creature inside my mind and I told it to stop, that it promised that it would bring my parents back. It laughed and said "I didn't promise you anything; I told you I would if I could and I can't."

I was so angry I could barely think. "You didn't even try!"

The creature turned away from me and laughed. "Oh well." It said. The creature stopped and gasped. "What are you doing?! Your body is mine! How can you still have this much control?"

I may have given the creature my body, but I never gave away control. "This is my body and you're not going to stay here if you don't bring them back!"

The creature's presence faded and it was expelled from my body. "You're a real pain in the ass!" the creature said. We had stopped on a rooftop and I gripped my mother's sword.

"Now, I end you" I said ferociously...

"I'm so scared" the creature said sarcastically.

I ran at the creature and sent the sword clean through its chest, ripping it out the side and cutting off its other arm. The creature smiled and said "This is nothing. In case you didn't know, I can regenerate my body as long as I'm alive." It closed its eyes and after a couple seconds its eyes widened. "What did you do? Wait, your solidifying thing, it stopped my regeneration?"

I wasn't sure if that's what actually happened, but I went along with it and cut off the creature's head. It could still talk. "You may have killed me, but darkness is never truly killed…I'll be back." The head faded away and the body followed suit.

That's how my life as a hunter started; that's also how the voice in my head and my other side, came to exist.


End file.
